Close as a shadow, Twice as silent
by dragonagelover21
Summary: Greg deals with many problems in the vault, but when he leaves can he persuade the girl of his dreams to come with him? Will he find his father on the outside? Or will he succumb to the hellish wastes that have claimed so many others.
1. Tenth birthday

My first Fallout story, hope you guys like it,

Disclaimer: Fallout franchise and characters belong to Bethesda. ================================================================= The only way to have power is to rip it from the top dog .  
>=================================================================<p>

"Happy Birthday!"

My eyes blured from the lights turning on, I was looking around when my eyes ajusted, seeing almost all the people i knew where here, even Butch Deloria, and Wally Mack.

I was happy to find out that Amata was here, truth be told, i had a crush on her scince i was 8 years old. I kept it too myself though, I don't think she likes me the same way.

My Father walking up to me inturrupted my thoughts, "Hey, kiddo Look at you ten years old, you've come a long way, If only your Mother-"

Dad was inturrupted by The Overseer, Amata's Dad, walking towards me, "I don't have to tell you how special this day is do I Greg?" When i didn't answer he continued.

"When you turn ten, well... your ready for your first vault responsibilitys, so here i present you your very own Pip-Boy 3000 Get used to it. "You'll be getting your first work assignment tommorrow." He finished laughing at what he thought was a joke apperantly.

When The Overseer walked away my Dad came back up to me "Don't worry about it kiddo, you only turn ten once, so go have some fun." Then he turned around and started walking back towards the seat next to Stanly, our Mechanic.

I started blushing when Amata got close to me, " Whats the matter, you look flushed?"

"N-nothing" I replied, scared of saying something stupid. "I-i'm alright"

"Well anyway, Happy birthday Greg!, Bet you can't guess what I got you go on guess." she said.

"Ummmm, I have no idea." I said honestly.

"It's time to cut the cake!" Andy announced before Amata could continue. Stanly jumped forward, "Andy, No!" but poor Stanly was too late for he was covered in cake by the time he got to Andy.

"Well, I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Andy said in a monotone voice, passing by me and Amata Glaring at us when he saw we were laughing.

"What a party." Amata said. "Yeah" i continued, "Well better let you get back too mingling with your guests" " Talk to me later then i'll give you your present."

"Ok, see you later." I said a little surprised that i didn't studder.

I walked over to Old lady Palmer, greeting her nicely like I always do.

"Hello Mrs. Palmer, How are you? i greeted

"Oh nice of you too ask, i'm ok, But what about you, I saw how you were when talking about Amata, all flushed, and such."

"O-oh you s-saw that did you?"

"Why yes child, I saw it in your eyes, you like her don't you."

"Yes, but I don't think she likes me the same way." I said slumping in defeat

"Nonsense, I saw the look in her eyes too, you should ask her." "Enough of that though, you've been waiting here for your present, Haven't you?"

"You didn't have to bring anything." I reasurred her.

"Nonsense, It's your birthday, here I baked this just for you, no sharing today, your the birthday boy."

"Thank you Mrs. Palmer, I'll most certently enjoy it." I thanked you while walking away, then I ran into Butch. Hey!, Greg, I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake, Give me that sweetroll Old Lady Palmer gave you.

"Go soak your Head, Butch, It's my birthday." I barley had time to react as he swung a punch at me, I ducked and swung, hitting him in the gut, winding him.

"What's going on here!" Officer Gomez said as he ran to me and Butch.

"He tried to steal my birthday present, then when i said no he tried to attack me!"

"Why that little, Butch has been nothing but trouble scince the day he was born!"

Amata started running up to me, "Wow! I didn't know you could fight Greg."

"Yeah my dad teaches me to how to fight, as well as first aid." I said suprised once agian by not studdering, "With my dad being a doctor he knows all about this type of stuff well, first aid, i don't know why he would fight people if he's the type of person that heals. Oh yeah, by the way what about that present you were talking about?"

What happened next was suprising. "I like you." she said then...

She kissed me.

================================= Thanks to Vital Info for Beta-reading my story 


	2. The rescue and a test

I wish for people to review if you like this story i feel so left out =c thx to Vital Info for fixing my sneaky mistakes =====================================================================

I was dreaming of the rest of my tenth birthday party, shooting my BB gun down the range with Amata standing next to me,  
>my dad calling me over to take a picture, me asking if Amata can join in, kissing me on the cheek right as the picture is taken.<p>

That was six years ago. Now I'm almost a grown man, but today is a important day, for today,  
>I take the G.O.A.T. exam. The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test, that determines what my job is for the rest of my life. Right now I'm getting a check-up from my dad to see if i'm healthy.<p>

Dad finished his examinations on my eyes. "As far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy sixteen year old boy, so yes,  
>you have to take your G.O.A.T. exam." I knew I couldn't try to fake-sick to my dad, cause he would see right though me.<br>So off i go out the room, "Goodbye dad" I called out "Have you checked Amata out yet?"  
>"Yes I checked her out earlier, go on son, you have a G.O.A.T to take."<p>

I only nodded my head going out the room saying hi to Jonas along the way, he's been my dad's assistant for as long as i can remember, at the end of the hall i saw Butch and his gang called the "Tunnel Snakes" that he started a few years back with Wally Mack, and Paul Hanson. I heard Amata yelling Butch to stop, so I went running down towards them. I found Butch harrassing her and I wasn't going to let anybody hurt her, so i Told Butch to turn around and fight like a man.

" Hey Butch!" " How about you back off if you know whats good for ya." Butch turned around with a pissed look on his face "And what are you to her doctor's little boy, Her boyfriend?" Butch said in a mocking tone, but when he opened his eyes, he'll wish he didn't for all he got was a punch to the face. " Yeah, I am" I said as I grabbed her hand gently and walked to the classroom.

Amata then turns to me " Thanks for getting rid of them, Assholes, I don't know why they don't leave me alone, because I'm the Overseer's daughter?" " Don't worry, as long as your with me they won't hurt you" I wispered as I kissed her cheek.  
>" Hem-em, if your done there maybe we can get started." said Mr. Brotch, our teacher as he was standing right in front of us.<br>I cleared my throat looking to see that almost all the girls were looking at us, all the guys snickering.

" Um sorry ." I said as I took Amata and sat in the front row.  
>We started the test after we got in our seats Mr. Brotch started " Ok now that everybodys here, lets start Question 1: You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!What's your response?" Greg answered with "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?<p>

=================================================================== Mr. Brotch sighed as he read the last question, then started talking with a bored tone " Question 10: Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101 He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?" All the answers said The Overseer so I just picked the third one randomly. As I walked towards Mr. Brotch he inhaled deeply, " Might I say Greg i've been waiting to see what you are going to do." *As am I* I thought. he read the results and smiled "Well, Well, Well, seems your going to be the new Pip-boy programmer Stanly will finally have someone to talk shop to." I smiled at the new job I was going to have. After listening to Butch saying how he's not going to be a "hairdresser", he'll be a kick-ass barber I laughed my ass off.

I walked out of the classroom with Amata in hand, both of us bored out of our minds from the easiest test we've ever taken. "I'm going to go to my dad, to tell him my new job as the Pip-boy programmer" "Hmmm, can I come too?"  
>"Of course, come on let's go" I said as I moved a little faster down the hall. " Greg, Wait for me!"<br>When we got to the room we were greeted by my dad " Hello son, hello Amata, how are you both"  
>I stepped foward and started talking " I'm the new Pip-Boy Programmer" I said with pride.<p>

" Good for you son!, now if you two don't mind, I have a paitent coming soon and I need to get ready."  
>We both nodded and I started walking with Amata towards the hallway when she stopped " What's wrong Amata?" "Nothing it's just that I haven't seen your room sience your twelth birthday."<br>"Could we go in?" She said with a glint in her eye. "Um, sure" I said as I escorted her towards my room

As soon as we got in the room she backed me up against the wall, kissing me feriously " Now, the thanks for saving me"  
>She said as she started kissing me deeper, I then started kissing her back. I started moving foward till we both fell down on my bed.<br>She sarted to push her tongue agianst my mouth trying to make me open for a french kiss, I happily accepted, soon we were going farther then we've ever gone. She slowly unzipped her jumpsuit, then taking off her bra slowly, teasingly, I then zipped down my jumpsuit, wrapped her in my arms then started off the best night of my life... so far.

================================================= And that ends chapter 2, don't forget to review, also if you wanted a lemon sorry I'm not quite there yet tiger.


	3. New jobs and a red blur

Hello everybody, sorry I havn't been updating, my computer got a virus and I had to get it fixed. Anyway I will continue on with the story.

I woke up next to her, staring at the girl in bed next to me, Amata, she was beutiful in many ways to me, too many to describe, she was my only friend when I was growing up. I was alone, never wanted at birth-days partys, bullied by Butch and his gang, picked on for being smart, and many other things that have made me think of ending my life.

But when Amata came, she gave him a reason to live, she gave me a friend, she gave me love, she made me want to live, to be with her, I know for sure I would do anything for her, whether it be a punch or a bruise from Butch and his gang, or my very life. I fell back to sleep and wished for the next morning so I could be with her once more.

Amata was getting dressed as I woke up, "So you're awake, sorry but I gotta go to my dad, so I can get 'training' for how to be an overseer. I frowned at that, I would'nt be seeing Amata till Dinner at best. she saw my frown and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry I'll see you later today." she told me, then as she was walking out the door, "Don't forget you have to get ready for your job too" she scolded from the door, "I'll see you soon." she said as she walked out. As soon as she walked out I was feeling cold then it clicked me, I have to get ready too! So I got up and went to my dresser and took out a 101 vault suit, I zipped it up and walked out of my room.

"Did you have fun, last night son?" my Dad said teasingly with a big grin on his face. I immedetely felt my face turn red, "Wait you h-heard what h-happened?" I mananged to studder out, feeling my face turn even redder. "oh yes I did." he said his grin turning wider. After a silence he continued "And I have to say son, I'm proud you picked Amata, shes a good girl." I have no doubt you'll do wonders in eachothers lifes" he finished. "Thanks dad," I said confindently.

"Don't mention it, now don't be making me a grandfather too early now." I turned even redder at that comment. Then he started laughing "Go now son, or else you'll be late" I thanked my new job for saving me from more embaresment and said goodbye to my dad and left for Stanly's apartment building where he'll show me the fundamentuls of a pip-boy.

I sat at the table in the cafateria tired from working with Stanly, never did I think that working on a pip-boy would be so hard. As I was eating I saw Amata walking over and sit down at the table. "So, how was it" she started "Triring" I said truthfully. She kissed me lightly on the forehead "Better?" she said "Absolutly" I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a sight I did'nt want to see right now, Butch and his gang. "Well, Well, look who it is, it's doctor's boy and his girlfriend." Butch said with his scarcastic tone he always has. But I noticed something else, two things acttully. One is that Butch has a black eye, and two he's missing one member. "Hey Butch, What happened to Wally Mack?" I questioned ignoring the comment he made a minute ago. "Who, him?" Butch said "The bastard quit, saying were going to get in some big trouble soon, 'I can feel it' he said, what a baby." Butch finished. Then I remembered something else "Hey Butch did my punch hurt more than you said?" I said mockingly.

Then Butch got angry, "Hey back off me, Greg if you know whats good for ya." he snarled. I snickered "Oh it seems i've struck a nerve with the mighty leader of the Tunnel Snakes" I said with the same mocking tone. Butch stepped forward " If you don't stop talking right now, i'll hurt little miss Almodovar." he said threatingly.

After he said that I was Pissed, no thats not a strong enough, There can't be a word for how mad I was right now, I leaned in towards his face and glared him straight in the eye, giving off killer intent so hard, Satan would look away with fear. "If you touch her, I'll brake you so bad, my dad won't be able to fix you" I said in a dark tone. What he done next was infuriating to a whole new level. He stepped over to Amata "What like this?" he said as he punched her.

After I saw that I snapped, I ran over to Butch and punched him in the jaw, knee-kicked him in the gut, uppercutting him to the ground. My vision was turning red when all of a sudden I was pulled off him from someone, she put her arms around me, she started talking in a shaky tone "Stop!" "Greg you'll kill him if you continue." Amata said as she started crying in the back of my jumpsuit. I started calming down and saw Paul Hanson picking up Butch and put him on his back, as he was walking away he said "Stupid idiot, he shouldn't of done that, Greg i'll go deliver him to your dad, then when he wakes up i'll tell him I quit, he shouldn't of done that, we may have threatened Amata, but me and Wally never would of hurt her." He said as he walked away.

I took Amata's hand and kissed her, "Sorry you had too see that" I mummbled. "Don't worry you where just protecting me," she said. "I know but I want you to know i'll protect you no matter what, whether it be a bruise or my very life, i'll protect you for as long as I live." I said as I glided my hand down her back. I stood up and took her hand, "Now let's go to my dad's office" I said as we walked down the hall.

There it is guys, the newest chapter sorry for the dilema once again. See ya soon ( real soon, after I post this chapter i'll go to bed then tomorrow after school i'll probobly start on a new one and post it later that day. Anyway you should click that review button everybody talks about, It's very lonely, needs a friend, if you don't, it'll start crying, then you'll feel sad. xD Goodbye everybody. - Dragonagelover


	4. The rude Awakening and the escape

Two Years Later

I was dreaming about Amata and me getting married, it was the perfect wedding too, we had my dad, Jonas, Stanly, Old Lady Palmer, Lady Beatrice, even The Overseer, and some of the other people that i never really got to learn about in the vault due to them pushing me away for being a nerd but I didn't mind. I saw the preacher push his glasses up his nose to adjust them he then looked up, smiled and said "You may now wake up." "What?" I said he repeated himself "You may now wake up." I was still confused till I gained some senses back.

I woke up by being shaken fiercely, I was confused, whats going on? When is it, I looked at the clock 5:00 AM. "Come on, get up!" I heard her voice. As soon as I heard it, I was immedietly up "Wierd I was just dreaming about you." I said to Amata. "This is no time to flirt, Hurry pack your stuff, we gotta get out of here." she finished in a hurried pace .

"Woah, Amata whats going on?" I said confused. "They killed Jonas... Your dad left the vault, and they assumed Jonas had something to do with it, one of the gaurds struck him too hard and he died, now the gaurds are coming for you, but I took a shortcut and got here first."

I let that register in my head, My dad has left the vault, Jonas is dead, The Overseer and his Gaurds are looking for me. The data was too much at once, It was alot to take in, how did my dad leave, why, did he have a purpose? or was he just sick of this place, and decided to leave? I guess I have only one choice, To follow him.

I took a deep breath and looked at the love of my life, my goddess, the one person who makes me actually strive for something, and asked "So, whats the plan?" She smiled weakly and quickly explained "My dad has a secret exit to the vault door, only known to me and him, it's in his office but we can easily get there if go the way I came. She pulled out a pistol and held it out to me, here take it. I eyed the gun carefully, here in her hand was the power to deal life over death, I asked her "Do you know how to use it?"

"Yeah, my dad made me learn when i was around 12, are you going to take it, we gotta hurry!" she explained I politely pushed it in her hands, "No, i'm not comfortable with it, you take it." She frowned deeply "But you need something to protect yourself with!" I eyed my desk, "Don't worry I know what to bring. I walked over to the table and picked up my pristine pre-war baseball bat that I never used, I looked at it carefully, as if staring at it would make all my problems dissapear, after gathering some stimpacks I looked back at Amata, "Ok, let's go."

She just quickly nodded and lead the way through the bathroom on the side of the hallway, just in time too. For a guard, Officer Handson I think, came and saw us dissapear through the bathroom door as he walked down the hallway, he tried to come after us, but a bunch of radroaches came and got him.

I sighed, even though his dad tried to kill us, I felt sorry for Paul as I heard his dad's screams echo throughout the hallway. What I saw next surprised me, there on the ground was Butch almost on the verge of tears, with his arms wrapped around his knees, which were brought up to his chest. When he saw us he tried to wipe away the tears and stand up but he lost balance and fell. I grabbed his arm and lifted him up, he muttered a thanks, then he started begging.

"Please man, you gotta save my mom!" I stared at him for awhile "Why don't you go in there yourself?" He frowned at the thought "What are you kidding! I'm not going in there!" Butch Exclaimed. I sighed and then stared Butch in the eyes, "Fine" I answered. His eyes lid up like the Fourth of July. "Y-you will" he answered as though he expected otherwise. "Yeah, we'll go help your mom. He then ran to where his mom's room was, "In there." was all he said as he waited in the living room.

Amata and I walked in the room and saw 4 Radroaches quickly gaining on her, When one got near her and lunged she closed her eyes and screamed but she felt no pain. So slowly she opened her eyes and saw it's head blown off and the gun Amata was carrying barrel smoking. I quickly finished the others with my baseball bat.

We then let her wash thanks all over us, then we walked back into the living room, where Butch was whooping with happiness, "Oh yea, my moms gonna be ok! You guys are the best, here take these." he handed us Tunnel Snake Jackets. "Sorry Amata I don't think it'll fit you but its the thought that counts." he finished.

I quickly thanked him. "Thanks Butch" I said putting it on. Amata Pushed it into her pack. Butch then put on a sadd face "Hey Greg, i'm sorry for treating you so bad all these years, you too Amata, I just hope you can forgive me." he said sadly. I shook his hand "Apology acceppted Butch." Amata quickly followed. He then put on a huge grin "Ok then Greg, I wish the both of you the best of luck out there, and Greg, I know you'll find your dad." "Thanks Butch" I quickly thanked him.

Then we took off, soon we found Jonas's corpse in the science lab, Amata started sobbing "J-Jonas-s" she sniffed. I frowned deeply at Jonas's dead body, he was kinda like a older brother to me. I then saw a tape on the desk in front of him, I walked over to it and picked it up. It was labeled 'For Greg'. I looked at it, then I put it in my pack then walked over to Amata as she was pick-locking the door, I wondered where she learned that, wondering if she could actually do it, my doubts desolved when I heard a *click*.

She guestered me foward with her hand, I saw the room clear and we ran inside and closed and locked the door behind us. Amata ran over to the terminal and typed the password in. I asked her what it was, she made a face and said "Amata, my dad thought nobody would ever find out." The Overseer's desk rose from the floor and a part of the floor came inward and showed a staircase.

We ran down the stairs and ran faster down the hallway. Until we saw a Giant Cog door. This was it, we're here, we were overjoyed till we heard some clapping and saw Alphonse, The Overseer standing behind us. He spoke in a scarcastic tone "Good Job Greg, you actually made it this far, but this is where you die for your dad's mistake of leaving.

He pulled out a 10mm pistol, the same as Amata's, and pointed at my head, "Goodbye, Greg, you could of done great things with your dad here." But before he could pull the trigger, Amata pulled her gun and put it up to her dad's head "Don't go any farther, Dad!" she said the last word with venom dripping from her voice.

Alphonse got angry from that, "Once i'm done with him, I'll deal with you!" As Alphonse's attention was taken away from him, Greg grabbed the pistol from his hand and shot him in the leg. Alphonse cursed, "Wait till I get my hands on you!" He said like a madman.

I looked at Amata and she nodded, I looked back to Alphonse and said "No, you won't." I said as I pulled the trigger to his head, exploding brains and skull fragments everywhere. After I shot that bullet I dropped the gun and collapsed. I felt... like a murderer, NO! I wasn't a murderer, He was, he killed Jonas, and all the other people that died from the his stupid desisions.

Amata pulled me close and kissed my raven-black hair "It's alright" she wispered comfortedly to me. I pulled from our embrace, she's right I didn't kill a man, I killed a murderer and avenged everybody tonight that died. I then kissed her agian but on the lips this time. We stayed like this for about thirty seconds till we needed air. I got up and pulled her up with me.

I walked over to the lever that opens the door and heard a siren wail. A loud screech sounded in the room from the door opening, almost loud enough to make you deaf, I then walked with Amata out the cog door and we saw a hall made of roughly cut rock, on the other side of this hall was a wooden door.

As we walked in the small rocky passage, we saw skeletons, with signs saying "Let us in, Assholes!" and among the like. we even saw some children skeletons, dusted over with particles collecting for over two-hundred years.

We finally reached the wooden door, I took my hand in Amata's. With our hands entertwined, fearful for whats on the other side and somewhat excited, we opened the door at the same time and took our first step into destiny.

AN:There you go guys chapter 4, how did you like it? I was wondering if I should get a Alienware computer but they cost so much. -_- Anyway i'll see you later this week maybe the next one will be posted on Wensday, who knows.


	5. First steps, Some new friends and a bomb

AN: Hello everybody! I hope this chapter will satisfy you for now.

As Amata and I took that first step into our new lifes, we had to shield our eyes with our hands from the harsh sun beating down its never ending pounding heat. As our eyes ajusted a little we looked outward and saw what had happened because of some people's stupid deciscions. We saw a barren wasteland, we were on top of what appered to be a cliff, looking down on a small town. As we peered futher we saw a school of sorts, half-destroyed. We also saw from another angle a giant pile of metal and junk packed like a gaint wall surrounding... something.

Amata and I were speechless, we couldn't comprehend what we were experiencing right now. What could my dad possibly have or want out here? After gawking at the world around us for about 7 minutes. Amata pulled on my sleeve, and pointed to two people with a... two-headed cow? Is that a response to radiation? Without thinking I called out "Hey! over here!" I screamed waving my hands like a maniac. The male of the two stopped and stared at us like we were idiots. Then he noticed that we were standing on top of the cliff where the vault is. He grinned broadly and waved us over.

He took off his cap and greeted us "Hello fellow strangers, I am Crow, bringer of goods from all over the wasteland. Did... you two just come from that vault?" he asked curiously. Amata and I nodded in agreement. He smiled again and said "Well I guess you have no idea where to go do you. he said more as a statement then a question. Again we just nodded our heads. Then he frowned a little "Hmm, is that all you guys do? Lets start with something easy, whats your guys name?"

I took a deep breath and said "My name is Greg, and this is Amata." I guestered to my girlfriend. Crow put on another one of his apperently common smiles, " Well then follow me, i'll show you how to get to Megaton and then i'll give you some info about the wastes on the way there."

As promised Crow gave us info on the wastes, the Raiders, Megaton, the Brotherhood of Steel, the creatures that live in the wastes, like Yao Gui, Mole Rats, Ghouls, and most frightenly Deathclaws and Super Mutants. He also mentioned something about a man named Three-Dog, when I asked him about this man he said that theres a radio station that he has where he talks about the news and stuff like that.

After saying our goodbyes to Crow, he said he'll be back in about three days, so we should check up on everything. We walked into the town named Megaton. As soon as we walked in a dark toned man with a cowboy hat, a duster, and a sherriff's badge on his coat walked towards us with a smile on his face.

"I'll be damned, another new comer." That surprised me a little, maybe my Dads here! I walked up to the man and said hello to him, Amata soon followed. "I don't know what about you, but I like you two." We both smiled at that. "Sorry for being rude, my name is Lucas Simms." He said politely. I guestered to Amata "This is my girlfriend Amata, and I'm Greg, we just came from the Vault 101 an hour ago where we met a man named Crow and he informed us on the Wastes, and escorted us here." The man smiled once more "If you need help with anything just holler, OK?" We both nodded.

He then continued "OK then, I have one rule that everybody obeys. Don't mess with the bomb." he said sternly. We don't need that thing going off and killing everybody. Amata just nodded while I said " I could see about disarming it for you." Amata and Lucas looked at me like I'd just said I was the queen of Deathclaws. "What!" Amata screeched "No, it's too dangerous!" she yelled. Lucas only nodded in agreement with her statement "Kid if you don't know what your getting into then don't do it."

I quickly backfired saying "I'm able to do work with Pip-boys and I have a easy time with electronics, so i could at least try to diffuse it. Lucas looked at me for a while then nodded his head "Fine i'll pay you a hundred caps for this" "Deal" I said. Amata seemed to calm down about the idea. "Just don't get hurt." she said kissing me. "I promise" I said assuringly.

I went down to where the town's bomb is. When I got there I saw a man preaching about how we'll give birth to a billion stars... I thought he was crazy to say the least. I got in the irradiated waters and kneeled down towards the bomb's fuse box. Then I went to work, cutting wires, and the like. While doing this, the preaching man started screaming " What are you doing, your tainting this holy artifact!" and "Please forgive us."

For the next half hour or so, I stayed there cutting wires and shortning fuses. All the while that man kept on screaming at me. I finally finished and closed the fuse box and stood up stretching from my muscles being in a crampt area for a long time.

When I stood up Amata was overjoyed I didn't blow the town up, and from the looks of it, so did Lucas. "Well damn, you actually did it." he said unbeliveably. I replied saying "Well, you're all save now." Lucas smiled "Damn fine work there kid, Damn fine work." Lucas said as he handed me a hundred bottle caps and a key.

I looked at him puzzled. "Whats this for?" I said pointing to the key. "You did something like that and I decided you should have the spare house just up the walkway" "Nobody ever used it for about, ohh ten years." "Thank you for the house." I said truefully. Lucas smiled again. " Your welcome, now you can stay as long as you like." He then turned swiftly and left.

Amata was the first one to talk "So, wanna check out this new house?" "Sure" I replied. We walked up the ramp till we got to our house. As we were nearing it I saw a man wearing leather armor of sorts walk up to us. "Hey, are you that kid that defused the bomb?" "Yeah" I replied. He then snidely smirked "Well then, congrats kid. You did something not many people can do." I didn't know if I should say thanks or if I should take it as a insult. I only nodded,

The man then laughed "You don't talk much do you. Thats good, lots of people die from there big mouths." He then frowned "I know that too well." Before I could ask anything about that he put out his hand to be shaked and said "Name's Jerico, you?" I shook his hand "Greg, my names Greg and this is my girlfriend Amata." He smiled a little "Well then Greg, i'll see you tomorow at Moriarty's Saloon." Then I was being tugged by Amata into the house and we went inside

It was pretty clean considering that it was abandonned for about ten years. Then we found out why. "Andy?" Amata questioned wondering how Andy got here.

"No madam, I'm Wadsworth, your robotic butler at your service." I then walked to were she and Wadswoth are. "Hmm, it seems Andy wasn't the only Mr. Handy model." The butler acted insulted saying "Sir, I would appriciate it if you didn't compare me to this Andy." I agreed with him telling Amata "Yeah, the more we forget about the vault the better." "Hey, there's a bed up here." I grinned and ran up the stairs.

We both stripped down to our undergarnmets and got in the bed. Amata was putting her hand through my hair, inhaling the smell of the scented shampoo I used the night we left the vault. "You know you shouldn't trust every person in this wasteland Greg." I understood the logic in her question. Today I had the chance for us to be killed three times. The first with Crow. The second with Lucas. And lastly with Jerico and his promise to meet him at a place called Moriarty's Saloon. Any three of those times, those three people could of killed us for any reason they might of had.

"Yeah I know, but they aren't bad people, at least it seems that way." I could feel Amata frown agianst my head. "Well, I wouldn't say anything holy about that Jerico character. He looks a little shady, like he has a past or something that isn't good." I hummed in agreement "Well lets just go to sleep now, shall we?" Amata wrapped her arms around me, and inhaled deeply agianst my chest "Yeah, that sounds good right now." 

AN: And theres the new chapter guys. Hoped you liked it! gotta go now it's late and I wanna sleep (PS. not really probobly gonna play Minecraft!)


	6. Surprises, A lady, and some joy

We woke up silently, putting on our jumpsuits and harnesses over them for our weapons. Amata's 10mm pistol, and my not-so-clean baseball bat. We walked around Megaton, getting to know its people. When we were walking I found a place called Moriarty's Saloon, remembering my promise to Jerico I started in that direction, Amata followed. When we were at the enterance we saw a man with blonde greased hair waved back. He saw us and said "Well, well, well, another couple of you vaulties." he said in a Irish accent. Then I got excited . He must of seen my dad.

" Wait you've seen my dad." The man looked at me shocked for about a minute, "Wait your James's little boy? Damn, I thought you were dead." I was confused, how did this man know me, have I seen him before, And why did he think I was dead? "Wait what do you mean you thought I was dead, and how do you know me.?

The man muttered under his breath for a second before speaking. "Well kid, to put it simply, you were born out here, outside of one of them vaults." He took a deep breath before continuing. "And your supposed to be dead, according to James, you died before you made it to the vault." I was hit with extreme feeling of saddness. Why would my dad lie about us being born outside the vault? And why would he lie about me being dead? I wanted answers more then ever now.

I hurried my pace. "Do you know where he is?" The man stopped and thought about it for a second then he continued "Well for about one hundred caps, I may remember good enough?" I looked at him for a second then decided to see if I could charm my way in.

"Why the bargin, come on, my dad talked about you all the time!" Amata looked at me waringly. Wondering what I was doing. Then man rubbed his chin and said "Oh really, well then boy, whats my name?" I was hitting my head mentally for that one, I never even got his name, so I can't say anything. When I opened my mouth I was saved by a woman in Leather clothes with red hair. She spoke rather loudly "Moriarty get back in here, Jerico's at it again.

Moriarty looked pissed, He stormed inside saying "Damnnit Jerico, I told you not to touch the booze supply." Amata and me stood there for a while before she said "What was that? You trying to be smooth?" I looked at her for a second. I scratched the back of my head "Yeah well, I didn't really think it through."

She pondered what to do for a moment but was interuptted by a Lady wearing a blue jumpsuit come up and greet us. The lady greeted us with a smile "Hello, my name's Moria Brown, I run the CraterSide Supply over there." She said as she pointed to a building in a crater, Crudly painted on it was "CraterSide Supply." "I've been hearing about you two, The kid who defused the bomb and his girlfriend, But I would like your names." She said as she held out her hand. I shook her hand earnestly and responded to her question, "My name's Greg Allanson and this is Am-" I was cut off from Amata pushing me aside and shaking Moria's hand "I'm Amata Almodovar, Greg's girlfriend."

I looked at her Confused why she did that. Amata shrugged her shoulders in an awkward way, "I got tired of you telling people who I am, I can do it myself." I just let it slide, it didn't matter. Moria looked … exicted? "Ooo!" Moria squealed "Two lovebirds right from the vault, tell me whats it like down there?" Amata and I looked at each other flushed, not really knowing what to say, but we regained our wits and told her about the people and such. Moria kept nodding her head while listening, when she did this it made me wonder if she was really listening. "Thanks for telling me about this stuff! I'm making a book you see, and I really want it to be a guide, maybe about surviving in the wastes, I know how about you two help me with this stuff for the book and I'll give you some spare things I don't need in exchange?"

Amata and Me both nodded our heads, we both knew we would need allies, supplies, and and wits to survive out here. Moria looked happy when we nodded, "Great! Now come to my shop and I'll set you two up with some new gear." We once again just nodded our heads. As we walked down the ramp towards The CraterSide Supply. I looked back at the Saloon to see Jerico arguing with Moriarty, obviously winning the argument.

He turned his head and stared at me like I murdered his family or something in front of his eyes. I don't know why he was mad, but I better see if I can patch up that problem with him or they'll be trouble, he's the type of man you don't wanna piss off, even a vault dweller could figure that out. I looked at Amata, and she smiled "Well this is the next step in our journey." She said gleefully. I enjoyed her happiness, but I'm having the same feeling that something bad I'll happen.


	7. The Black Segravants

"Just die already, God-dammit!" I screamed as I stabbed a Raider in the heart, these guys just don't die. Amata and I have been out in this Wasteland about a month, Amata and me have earned a little reputation for being "evil". The "Damned Duo" Three-Dog dubs us on the radio, now many people call us that, Amata and me don't mind though, in fact we love killing these worthless pieces of garbage, If they stop us from gaining our power, they die, If they stop us from our goal, they die, If they even think about touching Amata, They will wish there dead by the time I'm done with them.

"Come on, we gotta find some medicine," Amata said "Maybe we can kill some more raiders too." She said with glee.

"Hell yes!" Jericho said. (thank you harleydavid1997 about the spelling, I knew something wasn't right.)

"Fuck yeah!" A voice in the distance said, we followed. "Man, you guys just don't die do you," "Wooh, that was awesome!" When we met up with the person, A girl in fact. I walked up cautiously, I never took chances with new people ever since the thing that got Jericho suspended from Megaton for a week, When he got into a fight with a man named Burke, destroying some of Moriarty's bar. He seemed like a bad fellow but turns out he was actually a right-hand man for Mr. Tenpenny, an evil corporate man who wants to destroy Megaton.

The woman turned to us as I walked forward. "Another Raider," "No, to clean, to neat, to organized, who are you?" The woman rambled for a while, debating whether to kill us or not. I cut her off from her rambling.

"Who are you?"

The woman seemed to be debating on what to say. "I'm a….. I don't know, but I go to kill all these Raiders," "They killed my parents as a child, then took me, tortured me." She said while holding her arm up, which had marks from whips and other devices all over."

Jericho who usually was always yelling or something, was unusually quiet.

"I know who did that."

The woman seemed to focus her eyes in Jericho's so hard, I thought he was going to turn away, but he stared her back.

"Who?"

Jericho didn't answer.

"Who!" The woman demanded.

"The black Segravants," "They were the toughest Raider party to ever show in the wastes." "They never showed their faces," "Always so secretive," "Never did anything but kill, and fuck, and eat," "They were animals, more so than normal Raiders."

"Tell me where they are!" The woman screamed.

"I don't know what to tell you" "They were supposedly all killed during a accident with a other Raider gang called "_The Golden Suns_."

The woman looked back to me, "Could I join you," "I will do anything to avenge my family, Kill the animals who killed my family."

I looked her over, she seemed like she could take care of herself that we saw when we came towards her. I saw she was using a ripper, a dagger-like weapon mixed with a chainsaw.

"Will you give me loyalty, will you protect us in times of need?" I asked her.

"Yes, if you can lead me to the people who murdered my family, I will follow you and your companions anywhere."

I shook my head,

"Good, now repeat after me."

Jericho whispered to Amata, "Is he doing what I think he is?"

"Yeah I think so."

" I will protect….." Greg started.

" _I will protect….." _ the woman stated.

" The Damned Duo….."

" _The Damned Duo….."_

" And all companions they may acquire…."

" _And all companions they may acquire..."_

" If I must, to the death."

" _If I must, to the death." _

When those final words where said Greg took the woman's hand and slit a little blood from it.

" Hey!" the woman shrieked.

Greg took his hand and slit blood from it also.

" A blood seal," He explained. " To bond you to me, and me to you, I cannot make you leave my service till I help you with your mission and all I ask is your protection."

"Consider it done." She said.

Amata spoke up "So what do we call you?"

The woman stared at the ground for a while and looked back up at Amata,

"Clover…. call me Clover." "Welcome to your new home Clover." Greg said.

Clover smiled.

"Thanks."

AN: That's all for right now everybody, sorry for the HUGE delay, Honestly I've been playing WAY to much Assassian's Creed: Revalations (finally beat it, won't say anything but that I want the third one so bad!) Skyrim (Which shall be GOTY! I demand it! PS. The Elder Scrolls is may favorite game series since Morrowind.) And Gears 3 of course! Anyway see you all soon!


End file.
